


BROSHI SUMMONING CIRCLE

by RykerEngineering



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: come back, desperation increses, i seriously don’t know what to dooo, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RykerEngineering/pseuds/RykerEngineering
Summary: Maybe if I gift this to Broshi they’ll see it?
Relationships: None
Comments: 2





	BROSHI SUMMONING CIRCLE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Broshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broshi/gifts), [An_Awning_Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Awning_Mouse/gifts).



> Last ditch attempt?

Hello. I am RykerEngineering. Broshi, this is for you. I hope you see this, and know that we, the readers are worried. Are you well? 2020 and 2021 have claimed too many. I hope your not one... if you can, come back. Let us know your not dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Broshi!


End file.
